


Trapped

by Brat2001



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brat2001/pseuds/Brat2001
Summary: Trapped in a cave.





	Trapped

Trapped. Curled in a tight corner of the cave, I shivered miserably. Two days ago I had been happy and cheerful, exploring the caves. Then there had been a rockslide. My best friend had been in its path, no doubt she was now buried under the huge rocks that blocked the entrance to what would soon be my tomb.

What little food I had, a sandwich and an apple had soon disappeared, hunger getting the better of me. A small trickle of water ran down the wall of the cave, a lifeline that would keep me alive for a couple of months, drawing out my slow, painful death. A person can survive for two months without food, but only three days without water, and it would be a slow, incredibly painful way to die, organs shutting down one by one, muscles atrophying and my body would eventually begin to eat itself, trying to keep me alive.

Depression washed over me, mingling with the grief and self loathing I felt over my friend’s death. She had not deserved such an end. She had not deserved this. On the morning of the rockslide I had practically forced her to accompany me to explore the caves, ignoring her protests and requests to go elsewhere. I had killed my best friend. She was dead because of me.

As punishment, I would spend the rest of my admittedly short life in the cold, isolated darkness of the cave, dying alone and in agony. It was unlikely that my body would be found, no one knew where we had decided to go and the rockslide was precariously balanced, the cliff face above slumping and resting on a thin ledge that creaked and groaned in protest.

Death was inevitable and inescapable.

Welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
